


Exes

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find quite a few things in a Tenessee bar. Jean finds the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes

He leaned back against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, the brim of his hat pulled low over his eyes as he surveyed the room disinterestedly. There were a few girls, either near the pool tables or at the bar, but none were really to his liking.

_God, do I miss the Lone Star girls,_ he thought bitterly, pushing away from the wall. He walked over to the bar and sat down. Afew seats away sat a rather slim brunette who seemed more bored than he was as she stared into her drink, spinning the glass slowly between her fingers. He ordered a beer before saying "Pretty barren tonight, huh."

She snorted in response. "Ah wouldn' be surprised if a tumbleweed passed through here."

He glanced over as she spoke. That accent sounded familiar.

"Yah, Ah'm from Texas. Ah've stahped carin' how many think it's stupid."

"Actually, I'm from Texas too. I like your accent, it's just..."

"Jus' what?" She took a sip of her drink. "Oh, mah name's Sasha, by the way."

"I'm Jean."

"That sounds like yer from Louisiana, tah be honest," she said, grinning.

"Eh, Mom's French." He shrugged and started to drink his beer.

A few minutes passed in silence before she said "Yanno, ya never told me jus' what it was."

"Oh, right... All my exes live in Texas, so I live here now."

She laughed quietly. "Tha' sounds like a George Strait song. Ya gotta be pullin' mah leg. Be serious now. A cute guy like you don' need ta play games when a girl likes ya."

"I am serious," he said.

That sobered her up quickly. "Oh..." She went back to her drink in silence.

Jean almost let the conversation drop, going back to his beer and leaving her alone before it dawned on him. "Wait, are you serious? You like me?"

Mhmm... But all yer exes live in Texas. Which means either the problem is Lone Star girls, or it's you." She had a small, half smile on her face. "So?"

"Not really sure I have a right to give an opinion on that, since I'm potentially the problem."

"Hah, now ya sound like mah big sis. Ah think she an' 'er friend'll like you. So Ah guess we'll just have ta make it so Ah'm not an ex, hmm?"

_I think one day that grin will spell trouble for me..._ "Sounds like a plan to me. I take it I'm meeting the sister first?"

"Hell yeah."


End file.
